Fylariea Talvethren
"Nature is about balance. Too many take up the call of restoration -- pouring more and more life into nature. They provoke plague, from over cultivation of bacteria; they provoke cancer from overhealing, overpopulation and crowding from all the animals. There are two sides to nature -- life, and death. It is all part of the natural cycle. Too much life... well, someone has to take up the slack. Nature is also the thrill of the hunt from the eyes of the predator -- the fear of the prey as it is chased down. The fierce protectiveness of a mother bear for her cubs... There is not enough balance. Someone has to take up the slack of druids everywhere. . . . I am that balance." History "Gah... people are so dependent on records to document history. You shouldn't put so much trust into paper. Documents can be forged; memories can be artificially planted." Fylariea Talvethren's birthplace is indeterminate, as prior to moving to Starbreeze Village when she was about six or seven she did not remember, and the census records of Darnassus were not established until a year after Teldrassil's growth. Her father, Gaerolas Talvethren, was assigned when Fyl was young to be the Keeper of the Ban'ethil Barrow Den, bringing his daughter with him. During her stay at Starbreeze, she became beloved as one of the few young'ns who actually lived in Starbreeze itself, becoming a sort of 'village daughter', which was convenient as her father was rarely home do to his duties. As such, she had an abnormally free reign of the forest, usually keeping to herself-although when she did interact with others it was in-depth and heartfelt enough that it felt as if she never left. She spent much of her time roaming the woods curiously, exploring. And while others came of age, and went to begin their studies in Shadowglen, she stayed behind, too young to go. She still kept her many friendships, however, picking up some tricks when she sat in on the study groups the students would form. She grew from 'beloved village daughter' to 'village prankster' extraordinarily quickly, taking her side-leaned knowledge of druidism and using it to her advantage. She constantly layed pranks for her friends and fellow citizens, most of which were funny and harmless, although a few did land her in trouble, such as the Temple incident.* She quickly learned who was susceptible to being pranked and diverted her attention to those people in particular, who quickly grew to both love and hate the girl. The rest of the village found it exceedingly hilarious, although not usually in the presence of those pranked. Then, one day, during one of the few times when her father came home to visit her, Gnarlpine furbolg invaded her town. Her father smiled to her, kissed her, and put her in the safe space in the floor, promising that he would return. He went upstairs to attempt to aid the repulsion efforts with his astral magic. He never returned for her. After a long, lonely, and terrifying night for the girl in the crawlspace, her savior came the next afternoon in the form of a druid, sent from Dolanaar to see why Gaerolas hadn't reported for work that day. This druid sniffed her out, retrieving her from the crawl space and questioning just what had happened to the village. She was shocked to see most of the buildings were now near-destroyed, only a few of them left standing. The druid took her to Shadowglen for safekeeping before departing. Her friends, upon hearing her plight, advocated to induct her into druidism. The teachers, having been victims of her pranks themselves, mostly strongly objected, but the general tutor, Ilthalaine, brought her under his wing. She studied with him for around a decade before she left Shadowglen, setting out into the world to explore. At first, Fyl tried to reconcile with her father's death and village's destruction -- unable to do such, she shelved her projects and turned to doing odd handiwork around Teldrassil. Eventually, though, she tired of the endless trees and ordered entropy. Hearing tales from the Gilneans who took refuge in the Howling Oak, Fylariea turned her gaze to the Eastern Kingdoms. In late winter, she signed onto a ship, prepared to leave Rut'theran with only the most humble of belongings. Arriving in Stormwind in early summer, the druidess immediately set to work finding some of the aforementioned -- trying her hand at first mercenary work and then archaeological groups, Fyl never truly felt like she fit in very well with any of the work she attempted. Her relations with the Freemen of Azeroth and other, less known sects fell through, ending in social catastrophe after a month or two due to various issues, noted in her records as an inability to comply with authority and a strangely possessive, megalomaniac nature. Her notable, longest lasting affiliation was with a secretive group known only as the "Dragon's Candle" to the public eye. For a time, Fyl seemed to vanish from the eyes of the public. When she returned, she was tailed by Cassandria Savoia, a human who seems loyal to Fyl. Eventually, she grew into a friend -- and from there, something akin to a lover. About eight months after her first arrival, Fylariea finally tired of her relentless nomadic guildhops and finally set out to fulfill a promise she made to her father before he died -- taking charge of all the inheritance that had been given to her, she set out to finally rebuild Starbreeze Village, signing onto a charter to form the 'Starbreeze Renaissance'. Unfortunately, due to both funding concerns and populace, as well as Fyl's natural personality being aversive to leading, the idea sort of died out and never truly saw the light of day. Now, she wanders Stormwind with idle intent, spending her days in boredom. She drowns her sorrows in her gold, spent on Kaja, looking for work and spending time with her mates. Temple Incident The "Temple Incident" is an event that Fyl is slightly infamous for among many of Teldrassil's citizens. She sat in on a study group as her friends were learning to charm animals, and she followed along, excited at how 'well' she was doing. With her inflated sense of ego, she went home that night and snuck out after her curfew, planning to charm an animal for a pet. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the constraining dimensions for the spell were the hard part, not the actual casting. She ended up casting the spell and charming a few hundred critters around her. This use of magic caused her eyes to flare-and badly, too. She ended up blinded for a few days until it settled down. In her panic, she ran from the huge vibrations in the ground as animals stampeded toward her. She ran from outside Starbreeze all the way to the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. Many were present to witness the event at the time, and although their accounts differ slightly, many regard the entire event as ridiculously hilarious. The priestesses didn't exactly find it so, and neither did the sentinels, as this little girl ran into the Temple, weeping in terror and pain, screaming for Elune's mercy with her eyes on fire. The animals trampled the grounds, all of them cramming into the temple-right as the spell wore off. The animals, of course, panicked-predators and prey were all packed together like sardines-and the Temple staff had to subdue the whole lot of them, and many of the then-lower-ranked Sentinels were in charge of cleaning up the animals'... messes.. Needless to say, Fylariea was banned from the Temple until she finished her druidic training. The event is barely remembered today, as the rumors about it died out. Only the ones who were present remember, and likely, and most of those would not remember Fylariea at first glance. Inheritance and Claims According to Kaldorei custom, as Fyl is the elder surviving member of her familial line, she falls under the classification of 'matriarch'. Due to the nature of her newfound position, she also owns the ruins of Starbreeze Village, which she never truly got around to settling. From her father, Fylariea received a dreamcatcher -- woven of emerald threads, she wears it on the gear shaped choker around her throat. From her mate, Cassandria Savoia, she has a small wooden charm shaped like a heart. The bronze chains wrap around this heart tightly -- perhaps a rather dire symbol of her affections and determination. From Garliegh Carlisle, she has a strange emerald entwined in the chain. The purpose of this is unknown. You might remember her, if: You've studied in Shadowglen in the past decade or so? You might remember her as one of your peers, studying under Shan'do Ithalaine. Her main focus was the stellar portents, and she was the top of the astronomy studies, memorizing the constellations with a focus like a thousand suns. She also held an interest in mathematics, and linguistics; in all other fields, she was fairly average. Often she spent her early mornings in the Inn in Aldrassil, drinking kaja and studying. Have you'' visited Shadowglen in the past decade or so?'' You might remember her as the aspiring druidess, completely focused on her studies with feverish passion. She never communicated very much with outsiders unless they interacted with her directly, in which case they'd know the same as students. Have you been to Starbreeze Village less than twelve years ago? She might be remembered in a variety of ways-weird, withdrawn, mischievous, playful-those just being some of the things she exhibits to visitors. You'd likely have seen her around, although you probably won't know who she is unless you know Gaerolas. Have you worked in the Temple of Elune in the past twelve years? See "Temple Incident" Do you frequent the Dreamway or Dreamgrove? She silently guards the Dreamway, and is often seen in the Dreamgrove, lounging about and enjoying speaking with other druids. In the Dreamway, she avoids the Emerald Dragonflight like the plague. She seems very close with Brightwing, though. Are you a member of the Bronze Dragonflight, either by being a dragon yourself, or being a sworn? You might vaguely remember something about Seradormi fleeing the Caverns, and going to a sworn named Gaerolas Talvethren... maybe the Historian, Alurmi, will have a little more information on the subject? basically copout for /whisper Fylariea and ask me OOCly kthnx Physical Description "Ever heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover'? Well, in this case, you should listen to that advice." Elven Form Fylariea is small for a Kaldorei, as short as a human woman; a source of endless teasing from both friends and enemies alike. She's petite, thin and toned slightly, like a runner of some sort. She looks, to a human perspective, like she could conceivably pass as a tall ten year old or a short twenty year old. She has abnormally long ears, which are able to droop, perk, and rotate expressively. Her skin is not quite the pink or purples of most Kaldorei; it's more of a very light pinkish that is almost tan with some imagination. By far the most striking feature of the elf, of course, would be her eyes. Orbs of opaque silvery blue light emanate endlessly, hiding the amber eyes underneath completely. To an outside observer, it would be hard to discern if the elf was blind or not. The glow seems to vary in its intensity, from nonexistant when she is in a state of deep depression to so bright that it highlights the areas in front of her like a flashlight. If one were to touch the glow, they would be met with searing pain as what was basically lunar magic ate away at it. Fylariea offers no explanation for this phenomenon beyond the explanation on how it affects her. When her glow is intense, usually during intense upset or focus, it causes her physical pain, both from the overflow of sensory stimulus and the actual sheer moonfire. The face her eyes are set in is thankfully far less intense. One might go so far as to call her pretty, although beautiful would be perhaps too adult for her ageless face. Her skin is smooth, and soft as velvet or silk, despite not having any sort of hair aside from her head. Her visible body seems unmarred by any sort of blemishes or scars, face rounded but not chubby. Her hair usually is dyed in some vivid, obnoxious color, but the hair itself is soft, like silk, thick and strong. Atop her head rests a pair of six point antlers, like one might find on a healthy young deer. The antlers' base have silvery metal clasps around them, which ties into an elaborate leather headband, embroidered with green vine imprints. This in turn wraps around her head, connecting to a heavy silver band that holds the back of her hair in a ponytail. To most, the antlers would seem little more then a decorative headpiece. To hunters, druids, and other nature-connected folk, they would likely be able to tell that the antlers really were no ornament-they connected to her head smoothly. If, for some reason, someone got her into an outfit revealing enough, or, even stranger, no outfit at all, they would note that she truly was unblemished. She has absolutely no body hair anywhere except her head, and her lean form was not an illusion or tight clothing-she was truly that small. She was without a doubt physically mature in the ways that mattered, though. Her nails would be trimmed short, unpainted, although she clearly used some sort of buffer on them. Her body overall is more delicate and slim then your normal Kaldorei. Not a speck of dirt, nor a scar of any source was allowed to persist upon her body. Fyl takes her personal hygiene with an almost religiously fanatical sense -- always maintaining a delicate, barely noticeable scent of pine trees. Oddly enough, the smell of cool, clean sand can intermingle with this, leading some to ask odd questions. Apparel Soft, cured leathers coat this elf's body from head to toe -- varying in appearance depending on her wants and desires of how she wishes to present herself. Ranging from skimpy, barbaric harnesses to fully fledged ivory armor adorned with bronze etching, her many outfits can be as varied as her emotions. Underneath, the elf's clothing/undergarments consist of what seems like vines that wrap around her and obscure her sensitive places from view, although they don't bother with anything else. These vines also sprout from cracks in her armor to grasp her weapons and form a 'sheath' of sorts for her weapons-grasping her staff or providing a scabbard for her daggers. The jewelry she wears is rather extravagant, but seems to be mostly focused around her neck. The main piece? A bronze choker. Black leather gives way to interlocking bronze gears -- a chain laced through the centers to give her a place to hang charms. There are several of these -- a small, heart shaped piece of wood, wreathed in bronze chains, a dream-catcher about the size of one of the smallest gears, made of emerald, a hearthstone, a purple crystal, and a few other charms that aren't likely relevant. She cherishes this quite dearly, as it is in itself a reminder of her mates, and the charms both remind her of them and her father. Around her left thumb is an engraved band of gold -- inset upon the seal is the crest of the Talvethrens. Emerald encircles a purple diamond, inset with the head of a bronze drakess. For those who can read the language of symbolism, it speaks of wealth thru the gold, unfaltering kindness through the emerald, perseverance through the violet, and eternal amounts of the aforementioned through the bronze. Like herself and person, Fyl's weaponry tends to shift shapes just as often as she does. A weapon should be the extension of the wielder; and Fylariea appears to have taken that war advice to an entirely unprecedented level. When she is not using magic or her forms to fight, the weapons she wields shift to suit her needs. They almost always incorporate bronze and gold somewhere on them, though. Animal Forms Hailing from the Grizzly Hills, Fyl's guardian form has been recently re-acquired -- her old, stonebear form abandoned her after she made a careless comment about the denizens of Deepholm being 'a bunch of stoners'. Sporting a thick, elder grizzly pelt, the bad-tempered bear is wrapped in various ribs -- presumably from another bear, although this one was large enough for it's bones to fit comfortably on her guardian's back. Messy silver paint decorates the pelt, bones and leather forming bracers of sort on it. Her claws are almost comically long, but sharpened enough to be formidable in combat. Persuaded from the hunting grounds of Suramar, Fyl's 'feral' form is an owlcat; a Llothien Prowler, to be exact, as many druids have taken to emulating of late. The lovable, furry ball of regal feathers is a goofy, playful ball of energy, thick feathery coat underscored by soft down feathers. The beak and claws look well polished -- shorter than her bear form, but more hooked and cruel, like a hawk. Designed to rip and tear, the form is her most commonly employed one in combat, when she takes one at all. Fylariea accosted her various travel forms from species that were barely intelligent enough to truly comprehend her question, and bear no mentioning of any importance, since her will far outmatches their own. Hailing from the wilds of Darkshore, the owlbear that forms up Fyl's astral form when she doesn't care to wreathe herself in the aforementioned energies is a mystical, wise old thing. The form itself often compels silence, and a quiet observation of the objects most stellar. Fluffy and plump, the sagely moonkin sports neat feathers and magnificent antlers. Like Fyl's travel forms, the treant form she acquired through brief training was barely intelligent enough to comprehend her offer, agreeing without question, and bears no true mention. Personality Records and Accounts "'There is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal. Do you dream while you sleep or is it an escape from the true horrors of reality?' I used to ask myself that. My answer turned me into a druid." Underlying Personality Summary Usually radiating a low sense of laziness, Fylariea is most aptly described as slightly mad. She doesn't seem to follow any sort of logical thought process, flicking from thought to thought randomly. When asked to explain her logic, it is often convoluted, but is there... if you consider the ramblings of a child to be 'logic'. A jealous person at heart, Fyl clings to the ones she cares for with a vicelike grip. Seemingly lacking any sense of inner self-validation, she takes rejection badly, and oft feels as if it is a personal attack on her for not being 'good enough', in her own words. This trait seems to have spawned a few others, including, but not limited to; megalomania, minor nymphomania, depression, and possible bipolar disorder. The latter two of these seem to have prompted a laziness of sorts, born from the thought that nothing she does really matters anyway. Viewing herself as toxic and cancerous to everyone around her, Fyl would like everyone to think that she doesn't reach out and is content to stay in a self-imposed quarantine -- but that is hardly true. The social elf needs people as much as she needs air and oft seeks out contact with others. Few make it to her inner circle of friends. Fewer stay. Most end up leaving her for various reasons -- whether that be her constant loneliness, possessiveness, or general vanity, one might argue over. The easiest way to kill Fylariea is not thru sword or magic -- for indeed, as proficient as she is with her lances and forms, versing her in single combat is nigh-suicide for any regular civilian. Instead, her weak point is her emotions, flaring and omnichanging as the moon itself. If one has the key to her heart, whether by friendship or relations, they hold her life in their hands. Known Affections Fylariea hosts a rather wide list of things she enjoys, and makes publicly known that she does. She has endorsements inserted with several famous kaja companies, the drink being her main beverage of choice. She has a fondness for seafood, and food in general (albeit to a lesser extent.) She always is down for a good, intellectual conversation, of most any topic she can learn about. Her favorite conversational topics are theoretical temporal physics and mathematics, along with more mundane things like food, the stars, and hunting. She oft enjoys the more carnal pleasures, as well; but one must be careful if they seek to engage her in acts of such a nature. Goldshire is not a new place to her, though it is generally avoided nowadays. Known Grievances and Avoidances From one extreme to the other, things she hates are also palpable and obvious when presented with one. An intense dislike for Illidari and undead in general colors her actions, and she shows no tolerance toward self-proclaiming Archdruids, ESPECIALLY if they're female Kaldorei or worgen. Silithid, openly undisguised demons, void creatures, rogue death knights or public dragons earn eternal distaste and more oft then not a kill on sight attempt. Moving from extreme hates to mild dislikes, she's not fond of the cold by any means. Water also turns her nose up, unless it is used for bathing or fishing. Large egos earn glares and spits, and anyone who attempts to put her under their control might wish to run in the opposite direction. Any member of the organization 'The Freemen of Azeroth' is a kill on sight for her. Known Combative Abilities "You really think you can defeat me? Hey, I don't judge for suicide." Sporting neither physical stature nor any particular armor type that could be considered to be 'protective', Fyl's combat abilities, within pure mundane limits, are all practically non-existent to the point that one would oft decline to even mention them. The one thing she has going for her outside of her magic is that Fyl is FAST -- nearly impossibly so. Her speed can nearly be defined as chronomancy or spatiomancy, or perhaps some bastardized combination of the two magics. Regardless of the truth, she is fast enough to cross a field in a scant few seconds or less. On smaller scales, she can move fast enough that even to keen elven eyes her movements are a blur. Aside from physical prowess, as nigh-nonexistent as it is in the first place, Fyl's real talents come to shine when dealing with the magical arts. Her two main combat forms, vinedancing and astromancy, tend to be extravagant -- but they get the job done. Her 'vinedancing', as she calls it, consists of summoning massive vines to her side, usually around eight at peak capacity. Each of these vines is around forty yards from base to tip when fully extended, with the optimal range for combat being somewhere between five and thirty-five yards. They are used to 'whip' enemies with the thick roots and vines, at peak performance hard enough to crack plate and send felguards flying. In addition, these vines appear to be animate, able to be actively directed like tentacles. She often summons them with thorns if facing a lesser armored target, just for the little extra bit of painful shredding and tearing, like some demented druidic lamia. The astromancy that her druidic calling is famed for is no less present in this odd druidess then in any other person of the Moon's calling -- wielding the power of the stars, moon, and sun in a deadly combination of dance and spellweaving, she tosses solar, lunar, and astral arcanism into a deadly game of reap and sow, calling upon the portents of the stars to aid her in combat -- even manipulating them to spell doom for her opponent. Among other things, gravity is a major focus, as well as the manipulation of other elements through the various astral phenomena. Her lances are more on the pure magical end of things -- each of her five lances that are summoned at peak capacity hover in an arc above her head by default, although they can be summoned in other positions and used for a multitude of purposes. These can be used for shielding or projectile weaponry, and very, very rarely as a physical stave of sorts. These are effective at a range of one hundred yards, more so at long ranges. As magical missile weapons, they are able to be mentally controlled and manipulated, making longer-range targets easier to hit as the lances have more time to adjust their paths, as well as gain momentum for the impact. Each lance is four feet long and made of solidified moonfire or sunfire -- at extreme opposites of either cold or heat respectively. The lances themselves are tapered to razor sharp points at the ends, and strangely solid -- although like glass on contact, they are like metal in hardness. Fyl's shapeshift forms rarely come into play during combat, but they bear mentioning, if only due to the uses they have. Fyl most commonly uses her owlcat form, but she just as often uses her astral form to boost her spells, or her treant form to help grow vines and roots. Her bear form is used if she must weather sustained damage, and her bird/stag/orca forms are used for navigation. Known Associates and Relationships Glamonor Pureheart - Friend Gaerolas Talvethren - Father Deceased??? Lady Vidoma Scarlet - Ex-Employer, sworn nemesis. Cassandria Savoia - Mate Naryu - Mate (Lady) En'yssea Pan'tomath - Ex-Employer... friend? Eri'arie Ly'thas - Ex-courtier, fyl basically sees her as the antichrist Prior Organizational Affiliations The Freemen of Azeroth - Expulsed Silver Rose Alliance - Left for personal reasons The Dragon's Candle - Left on good terms The Starbreeze Renaissance - Former leader, organization was dissolved. Kalnor'anaar - Expulsed OOC Information: Important! Read this, if nothing else. Informational and Image Sourcing Voice Claim: '' ''Nyandra Springbloom from Val'Sharrah Art and Visual References: Chibi Fyl! '' ''Complements of E'nyssea, author unknown. Fylariea Talvethren, '' ''by Strange Octopus. Complements of Yeralea. Fyl's Bronze Choker. '' ''Charms not included. WoW Magic Web (Official Illustration) Fyl falls somewhere in between Nature and Arcane. Age Timeline for Kaldorei Maturing physically at twenty, they are mentally considered children till two hundred. Kaldorei Facial Tattoos and what they represent. Claws: Associated qualities: Meeting challenges head-on, bravery, ferocity, strength, speed, agility, stealth, hunting, cunning, tracking, pride, grace, intelligence, loyalty, feral, aggressive, predator. Claws are the symbol for an important animal within the Kaldorei society, the Nightsaber. Sabers are ferocious animals, feral and aggressive when leaving in the wild. Those tamed and befriended with the Kaldorei are however extremely loyal. Sabers are extremely good at hunting and tracking, in combat they are agile and swift. They are able to move around the forest unseen and silent. Hesitation is not something that suits this animal or the person who carries this symbol as tattoo. They face their problems and challenges head-on and are perhaps not considered to most patient person. They move with pride and grace, truly the ultimate hunter. About the Author: Written by a twenty year old autist, the character "Fylariea Talvethren" is the result of eight months work and counting. I hope you had as much fun reading about Fyl as I did writing about her, and as much fun as I am having roleplaying her! __FORCETOC____NEWSECTIONLINK__Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Dragon